


Triangle Adept

by ZoeGMiller



Series: The Triangle Adept Greater Extended AU Universe! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: EXTREMELY LOTS OF PLOT BEFORE THE SMUT, Exhibitionism, F/F, I'M SORRY I WROTE A WHOLE NOVELLA JUST TO GET TO THE HORNY PART, LIKE I MEAN SIX THOUSAND WORDS., Modern, Modern AU, PWP, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, blowjob, cis!Lucina, trans!Kjelle, trans!Severa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGMiller/pseuds/ZoeGMiller
Summary: Severa's FINALLY managed a hot date and it's with a pretty, fun lawyer! All that's in her way is her horndog roommate, Kjelle...





	Triangle Adept

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You know who I am, maybe! I'm the cute dork who loves cute dorks--hence this Modern AU where Lucina is a cute dork, Severa is a cute dork, and Kjelle is... well, Kjelle. You know how that goes~~~ :o
> 
> This is my first time with Awakening smut but, as always, I am insanely in <3s with Severa in all incarnations, especially adorable trans ones, and I thought, as someone who would like to see more trans-positive smut and romance in the world, the only thing stopping me was me!! So here it goes! >:o

"Kjelle, can you _please_ just help me pick something out?"

"What's the problem?" Kjelle asked, leaning back on Severa's futon with an impatient groan—and making an absolute rumpled mess of the sheets Severa had _just_ changed. "Just drag on a pair of jeans and that cute pink top that gives you a bit of tits and you're good to go."

Kjelle had lost interest in helping prepare for this date somewhere around Lipstick Color Roulette #3, and was most likely ruing the tactical error of leaving her phone in the other room. She always got fussy when it came to stuff like this. She was acting like a child, like Severa had kept her in here all afternoon, when it had been, like, two and a half hours, _tops_.

"I'm begging you. This is my first date in god knows how long." She double-checked her eyeliner in the mirror on her dresser. No, _wrong_. "I gotta look good." Ugh, where'd she put those make-up wipes? "Forget that, she's a frickin' _lawyer_. I can't just look good, I gotta impress her."

"Impress her? You guys met on a fuckin' _app_. You met on _Lady_ -effing- _Mila_. You know why girls use _LadyMila_ , right? I know you know, because you're a girl and you used it."

Severa sighed, her shoulders slouching. She feathered her fingers through her hair, encouraging it to gain even the littlest bit of bounce. "I just want it to go perfect, okay?"

"Oh, are we allowed to say the _p-word_ now?"

Absolutely on task, Severa put her hands to her hips and stared into the abyssal maw of dresses hung neatly in descending color order in her closet. After some consideration—and some requisite steeling of her confidence—she chose a plain, strapless black number and held it in front of her. "How 'bout this?"

"What, are you two going to her funeral? Besides it's too tight. If that girl's half as cute as her picture, you'll be broadcasting your…"

Severa followed the flick of Kjelle's eyes to her own telltale lump. A frisson of nuclear anxiety burst in the pit of her stomach.

The futon groaned as Kjelle shifted her weight to one elbow, held out a hand and offered a subtle writhe of her fingers and a canny grin. "Need some help with that?"

Severa sighed. "O-okay, so nothing tight."

"Just tuck," Kjelle said.

"I don't _want_ to tuck." A squirm wriggled through Severa's shoulders. "How about you tuck, for once, before you start telling everyone else what to do with their junk?"

"With this python? You got a roll of duct tape I can borrow?"

Severa pointedly ignored how Kjelle's lazy grope of herself emphasized the flaccid bulge in her tight cotton boy shorts—they'd been living together for years, and Severa still hadn't figured out if Kjelle never wore pants around the apartment because she was lazy or if it was some part of her ongoing psy-op campaign of Operation: Keep Severa As Edgy As Possible Because Small, Nervous Roommates Are Kjelle Soiree's #1 Not-So-Secret Kink.

"Tucking _hurts_ , and I want to be comfortable. A-as comfortable as possible, anyway." Severa dawdled her fingers against the rough wood grain and chipped paint of the closet door, as she absentmindedly reviewed the sticky-tacked pictures that lined the inside of the closet. Severa halfway up the climbing wall at Kjelle's gym and Kjelle looking at her ass in those stretchy shorts like it was a piece of prime sirloin, Kjelle practically dislocating her jaw to steal half of Severa's soft-serve in a single bite that time they went to the boardwalk, Kjelle and Severa passed out in a drooling heap on Gerome Serge's nasty-ass couch after that near-fatal kegger sophomore year, Kjelle and Severa and Severa's _mom_ at that stupid glass-bottom boat tour where she got a wicked bad sunburn and had to sit in a bathtub of wet oatmeal for like two days because she was too stubborn to accept the sunscreen her mom offered.

"Gods, ugghhh. I'm so nervous I'm practically shaking out of my skin as is."

"That's why you're supposed to clear the pipes before a date, you know." Kjelle chirped, helpfully.

"You _suck_."

"Only if you want me to."

Kjelle's leer exploded expotentially beneath the intensity of Severa's glare.

Focusing on her wardrobe, Severa did the mental calculations on a spree of dozen skirt/top combinations, handily disqualifying all of them (too short, too long, too whatever’s-between-short-and-long) before producing, on impulse, a breezy number in a soft jewel tone, sapphire, that flowed a bit around the hips so she wouldn't… show.

"That's the one!" Kjelle offered an emphatic thumbs up. "It totally compliments your hair."

"Complements."

Kjelle, captured by her muse, followed the flitting dust motes in the air with her eyes and scratched at her nose. "That's what I said."

"No, a _compliment_ is what you gave me about how it _complements_ my hair." Severa stood on her toes so she could see as much of herself in the mirror as possible, scrutinizing how the color of the dress contrasted with her auburn hair. "You're not just saying that because you're bored, are you? You really think so?"

"I know so." Kjelle tilted her head languidly from side to side. "You wore it when we went to that thing in the city a couple years ago—your mom's whole fundraiser deal."

"Wow." Severa blinked, surprised at Kjelle's unusual show of thoughtfulness as she held the dress in front of her. "You remember that?"

"Uh, yeah." A chuckle rumbled Kjelle's washboard abs. "Well… I remember exactly three things about that night, anyway. How your mom, like, literally had to drag you on stage for her speech-y thing—"

"She did not. That's not what literally means."

"—eating about _literally_ a _million_ of those puffy crab and cucumber deals—"

"Canapes," Severa corrected.

"—and hiding my raging _fuck-off_ of a boner under the table 'coz I got tore up on dark n' stormies and I couldn't stop thinking about how bad I was gonna raw dog those tits when we got home."

"Augh! See?? You were being nice, then you had to go and make it weird again."

"Maaaaan." The slats of Severa's futon groaned as Kjelle flopped back against it like a lazy kitten. "Old people booze is awesome. Plus, it was free! Remind me why you hate your mom again?"

"Just shut up." Severa flushed and turned back to the mirror atop her dresser.

Unlike Kjelle, whose twin peaks could nicely fill out anything short of a double-XL, Severa needed severe sartorial assistance to make it seem like she had anything even _approaching_ a set of boobs. The dress's high neckline, and how it gathered up beneath her chest before it flowed out to her hips…

 _Yeah, that'll do_ , she thought.

She double-checked her contouring and—unsatisfied—brushed a hint more bronzer along her jawline. "Can you do me a favor and, y'know, make yourself scarce this evening?"

"Aspirational! You really are banking on this girl looking as good as her picture. Girls fake those. Plus, she might have cankles or something."

"What's wrong with that? I like a little meat on the bone." Severa replied, turning her head this way fluffing at her hair a bit. "Besides, some of us care about more than looks."

"Sure you do."

"I'm serious!" Severa replied, spinning on her heel to regard her roommate with pinched lips. "Just because you're content to provide Complimentary Service to any hottie who can bench forty-five pounds—"

"No way, I moved on from that Modern Mom shit years ago" A smarmy, lupine grin crept across Kjelle's lips. "They've gotta do at least ninety.

"Well some of us want connection, passion—romance, even!"

Kjelle laughed. "And you're saying I don't?"

"I'm saying you'd fuck a pair of yoga pants if it looked at you the right way."

"Depends. What does they say on the ass?"

"It says, _You're An Absolute Dog_."

"Wow, gotta be some ass to fit all that." She picked up a stray eyeliner pencil off Severa's beside table and twirled it idly between her fingers. "We did it, right?"

Severa was inspecting her eye shadow for the thousand-and-one-th time. "Huh?"

"Your tits. I _literally_ can't remember."

" _No_ —" But after a pause Severa furrowed her brow and admitted, through pinched lips. "'Course we did. You were _literally_ pawing at me like a starving bear the whole time I _literally_ dragged you home from the subway."

Kjelle hopped off the bed and stalked across the carpet lazy and sensual as a well-fed panther. She leaned into Severa's back, casually threading her strong arms around Severa's bare stomach. "It was fun, right?"

"Obviously…"

Severa squirmed, adjusting to Kjelle's firm embrace…

"Hot, right?"

…to the mild weight of Kjelle's heavy breasts against her…

"Y-yeah."

…to the pressure of Kjelle's hidden bulge gliding gently against the curve of her ass…

Severa's fingers touched down on the arms around her, gave them the gentlest encouragement of upwards pressure.

Kjelle obeyed, gliding her calloused fingers gradually and painfully as smoldering embers along the swell of Severa's stomach…

She saw herself in the mirror, cast in sharp relief beside the avaricious glint of Kjelle's eyes, her face beet red as she dove into memory.

The feel of her arm squeezing around her chest, pillowing her small breasts. The crushing weight of Kjelle atop her. The ravenous look in Kjelle's eyes, her lips parted open in permanent desire, as she thrust eagerly into the makeshift tunnel of Severa breasts…

Kjelle's fingers glided gently along the underwire of her bra. Severa shuddered.

The exact, precarious tingle of her skin as she watched a bead of Kjelle's sweat dangle off the tip of her nose, trembling with each thrust, it was all she could focus on…

"God _damn_ ," Kjelle leaned a fraction closer to whisper directly against the curve in her ear. With her short, dark hair falling her face, she looked like a devil perched atop Severa's shoulder. It seemed as if the whole of her body was in contact with Severa's skin, all but mounting her, and Severa trembled, falling mindlessly into the safety and comfort that Kjelle's embrace offered. "I forgot how cute you get when you're actually excited about something, Rocket."

"Augh!" The spell was broken. Severa shimmied against Kjelle's hold. "Will you quit calling me that?"

Kjelle quickly released Severa, backing away with her hands up in apology. "C'mon, you like it."

"It's embarrassing!" Severa retorted.

But her grin never faltered. "Which is why you like it."

"That's… that's…" With a sharp, agitated groan, Severa made a show of adjusting her long pigtails in the mirror—nope, no tormented, pent-up sexual energy here, none at all, especially not for lewd, jerky roommates!! "If you're not gonna help, can you at least go out there and clean up some of the, like, thirty-thousand pizza boxes you've got cluttering every flat surface?"

Kjelle belted Severa's rump with a sportsmanlike swat of encouragement on her way to the door. "You're gonna knock her dead, Rocket."

 

***

 

"Sorry I'm late!" Lucina blurted out, despite having already texted fourteen apologies en route—Severa didn't mind, it gave her time to down some liquid courage at the restaurant bar.

Lucina was tall, lithe, and looked damn good in a business suit. Her long hair was tousled from her hurry and the lightest sheen of sweat gleamed on her forehead.

Condensation rolled over Severa's fingers, wrapped around her half-finished dark and stormy.

She looked _exactly_ as good as her picture.

After they were seated, and Severa's thundering heart dislodged itself from her throat, she was taken aback by how easily they slid into conversation. They were laughing and joking like old friends before they'd even picked up the menus. " And can you believe how many dudes are on LadyMila? Like hi, it's a _lesbian_ dating app? You know what that word means, right?"

"I know! And they all hound you with the same corny line." Lucina sat up straight and shook out her shoulders, making a show of it as her voice dropped an octave. " _How will you know if you don't try?_ "

Severa snickered in response. "Right?? Like trust me pal, by now, I'm pretty sure I know."

"But with my job, spending five minutes swiping left on guys and fakes before bed is about all I have time for."

"Yeah, being a lawyer sounds tough, like, generally."

"Probably at some point. Right now it's a whole lot of—have you ever heard of doc review?"

Severa shook her head.

"Well consider yourself blessed." A bit of a giggle trailed off into a sigh, and Lucina unfolded her napkin and smoothed it out over the table. "What about you, Severa? Your profile didn't say what you did."

The soft, flickering light of the small candle on the table perfectly highlighted Lucina's prominent cheekbones…

"Huh? Oh, uh…" She dipped her head. "You know that big box over on fifth? I'm…" She sighed. "I'm one of the plebs that moves the big boxes out of the bigger boxes."

Lucina smiled, but Severa caught the barely suppressed wince of—she suspected—proxy embarrassment that flickered over her face. But before Lucina could open her mouth and damn Severa with faint praise, the waiter scooted over to fill their water glasses. "Were you thinking about drinks?"

"Sorry, we were distracted." Lucina gave the waiter a look of polite chagrin as she panned her eyes down the laminated drink list. "We should have wine, right? People have wine at places like these. Maybe the…"

"Do you like sparkling?" Severa interrupted. "How about the Lambrusco? It's got a sweet flavor but a bit of dryness too so it's not cloying—"

"That sounds great." Lucina turned to the waiter. "We'll have a bottle."

"Wonderful, be back in a minute to take your orders."

"Wow!" Lucina chirped as soon as the waiter was out of earshot. "You know a lot about wine!"

"It's just from how I grew up…" Though Severa brushed off the compliment, it was perfectly timed to distract her from the barrel of self-loathing she was currently drowning herself in— _what were you trying to prove, you big dummy?_ "What, do you not? You're like, a super high-powered lawyer. I figured you must go to places like this all the time."

"Sometimes…" Lucina said softly, dipping her gaze to the table for a second. "But only ever for work, and then I just ask for whatever the partners are having—that is, if they don't order for me before I even get the chance."

"Oh god," Severa groaned, slumping into her chair. "But that's what _I_ just did."

Rallying with a self-conscious laugh, Lucina shook her head. "But it was cute when you did it."

The tips of Severa's ears went tingled. "I-it was?"

"Completely." Lucina's look of mock seriousness dissolved into a smile of interest as she set the wine list to the side. "But you were saying, about the boxes."

Severa swallowed. "Moving boxes isn't, like, my _career_." The ice clinked its admonishment as Lucina took a sip of her water. "It's just… there aren't a lot of options that fit your schedule while you're still trying to catch up on classes and all, you know?" Severa sunk incrementally lower in her seat with each passing moment. "And the coffee place stopped giving me shifts after I poured a liter of cold brew down that asshole's shorts, so…"

"College?"

"Well, night classes."

"What are you studying?"

"I was…" Severa straightened in her chair. "I'm like pre-med, I guess? I thought maybe either nursing or veterinary science."

"How noble!"

"N-not really." She couldn't stop flicking her gaze away to focus on passing waiters, the hustle and murmur of other tables, and the gaudy vases and ornate wreathes that lined the walls. "It just seemed like… well, I don't mind blood, and the pay's actually pretty good."

"It's great that you have ambition. From all those pictures on your profile I was half worried you might turn out to be some meathead fitness nut."

"Fitness nut?" Reality racked into sharp focus. "I didn't—there isn't anything like that on my profile."

"What?" Lucina ably produced her phone, swiped a few times, and turned it towards Severa. "That's your butt I'm looking at, isn't it?"

It was.

Her sweaty, clenching little butt.

On the rock wall.

In the spandex.

She was going to _murder_ Kjelle.

"Well," Lucina said softly, as the waitress returned with their wine. "I thought—even if she ends up being a full-on CrossFit cultist, her butt looks _super_ cute in that spandex."

The pressurized _POP!_ of the wine cork ably covered the squeak of embarrassment from Severa's side of the table, and Severa temporarily reconsidered Operation Suffocate Kjelle In Her Sleep.

She really needed to put a password on her phone, though.

She ordered the chicken. Lucina had fish.

"So, Severa." The waiter was clearing away their plates when a crafty look overcame Lucina as she tented her fingers and rested her chin on them. "I hope this isn't too forward, but I did a little snooping…"

A spike of alert whizzed completely over Severa’s love-struck forebrain. She was still mulling over the full-bodied taste of polenta on her tongue, and how well it paired with the chicken, and how insubstantial and floaty the one-and-a-half glasses of wine had gotten her, and how cute it was Lucina would duck her head and tuck her loose hair behind her ear whenever she received anything even _approaching_ a compliment, and how nicely the glitter of her hoop earrings complemented her abashed little smile each time she did. Basking in the after-dinner glow, Severa, for once in her life, was ready to play it cool.

"…and I saw your last name…"

She decided she'd just say something like _oh sure, everybody does that these days_

"…and I couldn't help but wonder…"

Or _hey, if I didn’t want that stuff out there I wouldn’t…_

"…is that like _Governor_ Tiamo?"

An internal record scratch yanked Severa back to cold, cruel reality.

"Yeah, she's…" Severa sighed. "She's my mom."

"I knew it!" Lucina's tentative expression burst into overripe glee. "That's amazing! You used to be in all her commercials when we were kids, didn't you? You always looked so cute in those little dresses, oh my god…"

"Yeah," The creeping descent of Severa's gaze only forced more and more of the cruel reminder of her dress into her vision. At least her boobs looked good. "That was me."

Lucina seemed to notice the pall her barrage of compliments seemed to cast over the conversation. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"You… didn't just come out with me because of my mom, did you? So you could have a story to tell about your lame first date with the governor's kooky, bohemian daughter?"

"What?"

"Because if you want a story, I'll give you a story."

"Severa, no, I—" Lucina groaned. "God, I'm so sorry, I always do this. I'm basically shackled to my laptop for my job, and doing doc review is like having a hole burned in your brain for twelve hours a day, and when I get really excited about meeting someone it's like… my fingers just start doing the walking and all of a sudden I'm forty thousand leagues under the Google sea desperate to find something, anything to impress you with."

The apology was all well and good, but the fetching sincerity of Lucina’s sheepish eyes was what truly cleaved Severa through. "W-wait, you wanted to impress _me_?"

"Obviously! Even discounting that cute tush of yours, you had all those pictures on your profile of you doing all those hip, spontaneous things with your cool-looking friends. I practically couldn't sleep last night worrying how the only thing I had to talk about was my awful job—which, by the way, is exactly what I _have_ been talking about, like the tremendous, obscene, tragic lesbian nerd I am."

"Are you frickin' kidding me? You're like a super tall, sexy lawyer. Two hours ago I was so scared out of my pants my roommate practically had to throw me out the door. Cripes, you're a professional woman! I convinced myself you'd either break down laughing or run out the door screaming the second you discovered my crappy warehouse job makes me buy my own Class 3 work gloves."

"Class 3?" Lucina's giggle of surprise split the surface tension of the conversation in an instant. "What makes them better than the Class 2?"

Severa showed off her fully intact hands with a wriggle of her fingers. "The fact that I still got all of these."

But the expanding bubble of her confidence burst when Lucina impulsively snatched one of her hands, laced fingers, and rubbed the pad of her thumb against the smooth, pale scar of an old cut that ran along the knuckle of Severa's index finger.

"Lucky me," she whispered, leaning in.

Luxuriating in the amiable pressure of Lucina's fingers squeezing into her palm, Severa wondered if leaving her phone unlocked on the kitchen counter wasn't the best thing that had happened in years.

"I'm real sorry, about getting mad." Severa sighed, slouching in her chair and rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. " I've just got, like, a metric buttload of parental baggage."

"Don't we all." Lucina manufactured a sly look as she lifted her wine glass and took a lingering sip.

Then, they noticed the state of Lucina's blouse—pooled as it was in the remains of her dinner.

 

***

 

Lucina scrubbed at her blouse in the bathroom sink hard enough to redden her fingers. "Geez, I'm such a nerd!"

Severa, perched atop the folded-out changing station, was making a valiant effort to burn her eyes out of their sockets by staring up at the fluorescent light fixtures. "H-huh?"

It was the only thing she could think of to do that would stop from ogling how Lucina's plain, beige bra strap contrasted magically with her pale skin.

"Oh, nothing." A flutter in the mirror caught Severa's eye as Lucina puffed her hair out of her face. "So much for _impressing_ you."

"I'm impressed. I'm totally impressed! Like, how many first dates end up with someone shirtless in a bathroom?"

Lucina tilted her head. "Probably a whole bunch, actually?"

"Oh yeah," Severa said. "Like _duh_."

When she'd put the finishing touches on her impromptu laundry, Lucina took a hard look at herself in the mirror, dragged both hands through her hair, and asked, "Why I didn't wear a cuter bra?"

The words tumbled out of Severa's mouth before she realized she was thinking them. "I think it's pretty cute."

Severa could see every single muscle in Lucina's shoulders as they went rigid. Severa imagined a colony of crickets filling the room's awkward silence with their painfully judgmental song—but actually it was just the dopey, crooning Senior Citizen music vibrating against the bathroom door.

"…wait? I said that out loud?"

A nerdish snort of laughter caught Severa by surprise and set off a chain reaction in Lucina, and their raucous giggles vied for dominance with the Old People music.

As they descended from their brief fit of hysterical giggles, Severa let a sigh of unbridled relief and rapped her knuckles against the tiled wall. "If these walls could talk…"

"Careful what you wish for." Lucina touched a finger to her lips in mock pensiveness before aiming a wriggle of her eyebrows in the mirror back at Severa. "Because they'd probably more like _scream._ "

A jiggle of the door handle, an impatient knock.

"Just a minute!" Lucina said, as Severa shifted her hips, hoping Lucina wouldn't notice the very slight rise of her dress.

"I know we said yesterday that we were just going to do dinner…" With a soft clear of her throat, Lucina turned—petite bra-clad boobs and svelte tummy and all—and made a show of squaring her shoulders and steeling her confidence. “And you can _completely_ say no and, and I'm sorry that this is the absolute worst, most stereotypically gay thing anyone has ever suggested in the history of first dates, but they're doing a late-night showing of _Sylvia Scarlett_ in the park and—seriously, no pressure—but I'd probably just literally curl up and die if the best night I've had in six months ended at 9 PM, so I thought—if you don't have to get up early for work or anything…"

Severa, thought she would quit every job she had, every job she would _ever_ have, if it let her see that movie.

 

***

 

"Holy crap, it's the frickin' end of days!"

"WHAT?" Lucina shouted over the torrential rain.

As they huddled together in the shelter of a closed bodega storefront, Severa tried not to think too hard about how her shoes were a sodden mess, how her eyeliner probably made her look like a washed-up goth who should've hang up her raven talisman five years ago…

"I—"

…how the two of them were basically piled on top of together in search of shelter in the small alcove, and that meant Lucina's soaking wet jacket kept stroking up and down her bare arm and sending electric tingles shooting through her whole entire body.

Severa coughed and tried again. "I said we're gonna _drown_ out here!"

"I can think of worse fates!" Lucina offered a toothy, unselfconscious smile as she dipped her head and tucked a bit of her sodden hair behind her ear. "I was really looking forward to that movie, though."

Watching Lucina pout hard enough to break a statue's marble heart, Severa steeled her courage to the sticking post and decided, come hell or high water—or the flooding sewer drain at the corner, anyway— _they would see that movie._

 

***

 

"Sup Rocket, you're home early." Kjelle had an action movie going full blast on the TV, which covered the creak of the door and the stomp of two soggy pairs of feet. It wasn't until she craned her head back over the couch that she realized Severa had brought company. Seeing the two of them dripping onto the welcome mat, her upside-down grin grew to wolfish proportions. "No shit, this the new girlfriend?"

"Sure is!" Lucina's smile papered over Severa's silence. "Hi, I'm Lucina!"

"What the heck, Kjelle!" Severa balled her fists and went on the offensive, hoping to steamroll past Kjelle's unfortunate use of her unfortunate nickname—and that… that _thing_ Lucina just said too. "I… I told you to do something about the gosh darn pizza boxes—"

"Nice to meet you, Luci." Kjelle hopped to her feet and, with a languid yawn and a stretch of her shoulders, she turned and gifted Severa and Lucina with a full frontal view of the slight sway of her ample breasts against the cinch of her sports top.

A salvo of gunfire rang out from the television.

And the constriction of her shorts around her similarly ample trouser snake.

The bass thrum of helicopter blades rebounded off the walls.

The display ably stunned Severa into an abashed silence.

A set of tires squealed out as rubber met road.

Lucina, for her part, was obviously trying to avoid staring _too_ directly as she smiled through the pinkening of her cheeks.

"Hoo- _wee_ , you two are as damp as dogmeat. Sev, didn't that rich mom of yours teach you any manners? At least offer your date a change of clothes." She spared the two of them an amiable laugh. "Not that anything from your Little Miss collection would fit an amazon like her, but I'm sure I can rustle something up…"

"Wow, thanks! That'd be great." Lucina said, beaming an airy, unencumbered smile to the room as she reached down to squeeze Severa's hand in hers.

Kjelle cracked her neck as she ambled towards the hallway to the bedroom. "Thank me after we find out what I've got to spare."

Her eyes digging into Kjelle's backside like a pair of the world's tiniest, angriest shovels, Severa dripped on the carpet.

Lucina clasped her hands behind her back and did half a spin, taking in the expansive living room as much as she could from their confinement on the welcome mat. "You've got a nice place, Severa!"

"T-thanks…" Severa ruefully nudged the closest Leaning Tower of Pizza behind the shoe rack with the toe of her shoe. The apartment—one and a half bedrooms, marble-topped kitchen island, living room big as France with a suede couch the size of Belgium—was way beyond _her_ means. "It's just 'coz of Kjelle. She makes complete bank. No way I could afford even half of this on my paycheck."

"Oh? What does she do?"

"She's like, a personal trainer, I guess you'd say?" Severa relaxed enough for an earnest chuckle, absentmindedly brushing a hand through her wet hair. "She started out as a gym rat, but she's got, like, a god-dang _smack-dab-in-the-middle-of-her-mid-life-crisis_ _housewife_ gravitational field or something. She was attracting so much business as a customer I guess they decided just to make it official. So not only does she get completely _laid_ on, like, a daily basis, she—W-what, what'd I say?"

Lucina masked a soft giggle with her hand. "Nothing!" she said, cheerily. "I just feel like I got more information about your roommate out of you in ten seconds than you gave me about yourself all through dinner."

"My ears are burning." Kjelle offered a bundle of sweats to Lucina. "Best I could do on short notice, but they're clean at least."

"Thanks so much. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience!"

"Ah, it's no problem, just what I had lying around." Kjelle looked uncharacteristically self-conscious as she rifled her hand through her short bangs. Quickly recovering, she gave Severa an instructive jerk of her head. "Sev, would you get the girl a towel already?"

Lucina stretched her loaner pair of yoga pants in front of her, marveling at the hot-pink block letters inscribed two to a side. "Hey, what's a THOT?"

On the TV, a woman screamed in righteous fury as a gunshot hit home.

 

***

 

"I like yours better. They're cute." Lucina admired Severa's flannel pajamas as she nested down deep into the plush, comfortable couch. "I feel like I'm cosplaying the world's thirstiest soccer mom."

"She definitely got those off of one of her girlfriends, so you pretty much are." Realizing what she'd said, Severa's groan carried the weight of all the embarrassment Kjelle could never feel. "D-don't worry, though, I know they’re clean, 'coz I'm the one who ends up doing all the laundry."

Lucina plucked a bit of fuzz from the sleeve of Severa's top and said, with brazen smile, "So you're noble _and_ domestic."

After they'd dried off, and Severa had successfully banished Kjelle to her room for the night—and then briefly _un_ banished her so she could ask for the streaming password—they settled onto the couch for a good, old-fashioned Netflix binge.

They couldn't find _Sylvia Scarlett_ , so they just stuck with what Kjelle was watching— _Set It Off_ —which looked At Least Somewhat Gay. Neither of them were much for the bank heists and gun play, but—beneath the helpful noise of their second load of popcorn bursting in the air popper—Severa admitted that Queen Latifah pulled off a damn fine stud.

 _The Kids Are All Right_ didn't really hit Severa either. She couldn't really place herself in the family drama. Sitting in her flannel pajamas, legs tucked underneath her on one side of the couch, Severa hadn't devoted more than one eye the movie in over an hour, as she was far more interested in Lucina's interest in it.

"You really like this stuff, huh?"

Scarcely able to drag her eyes off the TV, Lucina at least made the effort of facing Severa efficient by grabbing a fresh fistful of popcorn. "Oh yeah, and this is one of my absolute favorites."

"It's kind of… sappy though, isn't it?"

Through a mouthful of popcorn, Lucina replied, "That's why I like it!"

Severa let her shoulders unwind a bit, watching how the movie pulled Lucina into anticipatory perch on the couch, eyes wide and glimmering with unshed tears of pure emotion, realizing…

…that was kinda why she liked it too.

Partway through _Blue is the Warmest Color_ , they were beyond nodding off. Lucina with her cheek on Severa's shoulder, Severa with her arm scooped light as a feather around Lucina. Severa's nose dipped up and down in the air, her eyes unfocused, her fingers furled and unfurled into Lucina's arm, as she struggled against to stay awake, to enjoy this closeness, this warmth, for even just one more moment.

And then, suddenly…

"H-holy… _heck_ …" Severa said, suddenly bolt upright.

Lucina lurched upright on the couch, Severa's abrupt shift in posture rousing her nearly as much as the characters' abrupt dive into… into… "Oh—Oh my gosh."

Holy cripes, they were _scissoring_.

 _Oh! Oh!_ Chanted Emma and Adèle on the TV.

"How did I not hear about this?" Severa fumbled for the remote, desperate to pause. "A-are you even _allowed_ to put something like this in a movie?"

"It's okay!" Lucina said. "I wasn't—"

 _Haaah!_ Cried Adèle, as Emma reined fingers into her hair.

 _BE-DOOP!_ TV chimed out as Severa's finger descended on the button, and the app helpfully froze the movie at the exact moment Emma and Adèle locked their hips, threw back their heads, and…

The pair of girls on the couch regarded, for the length of a heartbeat, the pair of girls on the TV screaming out in mutual climax.

"Wowwww." A belt of middle-school-level Sex Giggles blurbled out of Lucina as she flopped back on the couch. "They ought to put a warning label on those!"

Severa's eyes were so wide she felt like she could see through time. "I swear if I'd known I never would've suggested… I-I wouldn't have…"

"Aw, come on." With the spike of tension ebbing away, Lucina's collegiate tone tore Severa's eyes from the television and to her date, who was currently red all the way down to her collarbone. "I'm sure it's nothing either of us haven't seen before." Tucking a bit of loose hair behind her ear with a casual flick of her finger and grinning wide enough to show teeth, she feigned enough confidence for the two of them, offering Severa a jocular punch on the arm. "Haven't _done_ before, am I right?"

Which only made Sev all the more red. "Actually… I haven't…" She cleared her throat. Nerves fired every which way but towards her brain. "I… haven't been with… that many people."

"Me neither," Lucina dropped without missing a beat. "Well, I got a late start in college, but I like to think I made up for last time." Her cheeks went rosy and she shook out her hair. "After that? Total drought. First it was law school, which was nothing but all-nighters, let me tell you, and internships on top of that, and I mean, gosh, just _try_ getting anything more than a second date on a lawyer's schedule. It's murder."

"Yeah but I've only…" Severa coughed, entranced by the peppy, casual attitude Lucina flicked on easily as flicking a light switch. "I've only been with one person…"

Lucina's stream-of-consciousness chatter broke. "Wowwww," she repeated softly, this time as if in reverence, and the way her lips stayed briefly parted after she did wove around Severa's brain like sticky thread. Perky as can be, she asked, "So who was the lucky lady? A nameless punk rocker who spirited you away from the mosh pit? A sensuous, wealthy dowager eager to pilfer and pluck at nubile young Severa's heart strings?"

Spellbound in Lucina's web, Severa blinked, and said, without a hint of guile, "Kjelle."

"Kjelle! Really??"

The crystalline spell of the moment shattered beneath the weight of Lucina's outright cackle. "Sssh, not so loud!"

Lucina let out a soft 'eep' of apology as she forced her laughing fit down to a polite, post-midnight range, her nose wrinkling with sincere, abrupt amusement. She closed a bit of distance, creeping an inch or two closer on the couch, and speaking between sharp inhales as her breathing recovered. "I should've guessed." The corners of her eyes were still crinkled with mirth. "The way she talks to you, you two _had_ to be either sisters or exes."

"Exes!? No way! We've never actually dated. Ugh! Can you imagine?"

"Oh?" Curiosity overwhelmed Lucina's visage. "How come? She seems sweet—if a little rough around the edges—and I _know_ you're nice, so—"

"Because! She's _weird_! She's hornier than a dog in heat and twice as messy, she's got _no concept_ of personal space, she brings these frickin' _floozies_ home like four nights a week and besides that—" Confronted with Lucina's bright, gossip-hungry smile, Severa's brain stalled out and she looked away, mumbling through pursed lips and the growing flush on her cheeks. "…she always says I'm way too high maintenance to actually _date_ …"

A snort of amusement broke the air. "Well that's rude!"

"No, it's true." Severa's shoulders unwound bit by bit, and a natural smile came over her. Thinking of Kjelle, a familiar warmth filled her chest. "She's totally right, I'm the worst. I can't even order dinner unless someone lays out a half-dozen options. I'm lucky she puts up with me as a friend _,_ let alone—"

"Well," Lucina said. "Some women want someone who makes them work for it."

"What, no. No way. Women like girls like Kjelle—fricking over-confident jocks who are hot the second they roll out of bed in the morning and who, worst of all, _know it_ , with toned bodies and huge—"

"Sounds like that might be what _you_ like."

Severa caught herself, and dipped her chin, rubbing at the back of her head. "O-only sometimes…"

Lucina took Sev's hand before it could complete its self-conscious gesture, drawing it to her and pressing a warm kiss against the back of it. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was talking about myself."

The tingle of lips against her skin hypnotized Severa. She was mute. Her thumb twitched, seeking Lucina's touch, the only bit of voluntary motion she could muster.

"So, Severa Tiamo." Lucina's lips quested further, she laid a gentle kiss against the knuckle of Severa's thumb. "I don't have a super toned body _or_ a huge…" Her comely little grin spilled into sheer atavistic lust. "Well, anything, really…" She guided Severa's hand to hold her burning cheek. "But I'm starting to like you an awful lot, and… well I'm not saying we have to go _straight_ to the"—a flick of her eyes towards the tableau of ecstasy still frozen on the TV—"but I've sitting here all night, thinking…"

Severa gave an audible swallow. Lucina's cheek was soft as a cloud beneath her fingertips. "You don't have to, I—"

" _You_ don't have to." A flutter of her lips against Severa's palm, as Severa's numb fingers tickled at her jaw line. " _I_ want to."

"R-really?"

"Gosh, you weren't kidding. You really _do_ like to make girls work for it." Lucina took Severa by the base of one of her pigtails, focusing her attention with a tug. "Good thing you're so damn cute about it."

Severa was halfway to blurting out how absolutely amazing that felt when she noticed how the slight arch of Lucina's neck highlighted the dark hair spilling down over her shoulders.

"C'mere already," Lucina whispered.

Severa's heart bounded like a rabbit fleeing through a snowfield. Lucina laid back on the couch and guided Severa atop her. Severa put her weight onto her knees on either side of Lucina's legs, as if she were afraid of crushing this beautiful, priceless, invaluable treasure beneath her. Lucina's breath was soft and eager against her face. Her eyes were half-lidded, ready, but unblinking. Her lips were cocked open, a lazy trickster of a grin tenting their corners, when Severa's kiss descended upon her.

Their lips spread and they shared each other. They met like they'd been waiting to all night, through tasting wine and rain delays and snuggling side by side on the couch. Waiting, waiting, waiting, all for this moment.

After a second or two, Severa remembered to close her eyes.

Lucina's fingers dug into Severa's hair, rocked firmly into her scalp. Lucina's tongue dipped past Severa's teeth to cajole her into fluid motion, then swiping tenderly, guiding her out, encouraging her with a thrilling sort of need moderated with a gentle, unassuming patience. Nothing like Kjelle, with her rough, wolfish kisses. This was a woman who enjoyed kissing—who enjoyed _being_ kissed—just for the sake of it, not for any end goal, not for any play of furtive dominance. Severa knew the difference instinctually, even though she'd never been kissed this way before. Lucina kissed her like kissing was fun, like kissing could be the end of it, like they could share this kiss, separate with a _Same Time Next Week?_ and shake hands and both walk away completely satisfied.

Lucina's tongue probed so firmly into her that Severa's spine buckled.

Severa wanted to devour this woman beneath her. She wanted to bite down on that lip. She wanted Lucina to bite down on hers. She wanted to see stars. She wanted to _eat_ stars. She did a mental double take at that and broke the kiss, blinking as her breath seemed to steam the air in front of her—but surely, that was just her imagination.

Lucina took her around the back of the head before she could get away, dragging her back, and peppering furtive little kisses along Severa's jaw and down to the crux of her neck and digging fingers into her hair. Severa melted into Lucina, all at once, collapsing atop her on the couch. Their bodies writhed, searching for the way they best fit together. Each swipe of Severa's over-sensitive nipples against Lucina's body drew a staggered gasp out of her twice as hard as the last. Severa's mind spun out a little further each time. If it was twice as hard, then four times as hard, then sixteen times as hard—no wait, that was squaring not doubling. Gods, stupid—

Her hand was under Lucina's top.

Severa's exploring thumb slipped into Lucina's belly button cozily as if they were match key and lock. When it did, Lucina's knee pressed into her thigh, and she gave Severa a show of nibbling down at her lip. Nodding, encouraging her on—onwards and upwards!—as her rising hips met Severa's plummeting ones somewhere in the middle. Severa's fingers pressed firm into Lucina's sternum. Their shared weight sunk Lucina deeper into the couch, and she drew her cheek against the friction of the suede. Severa's nails traced the circumference of Lucina's breasts. Lucina's skin was hot as an oven. No, a deep fryer. No, the surface of the sun. And, and, and, and, and—

Severa's hips bucked against Lucina's, a greedy, needy, presumptuous little rut. Only once, spurred on by some phantom memory of how this _usually_ went, when Kjelle was at the helm.

But Lucina took to it warmly, stroking her hand up and down Severa's side in gentle encouragement even as Severa, abashed, looked out to the side, her hazy eyes focusing on everything and nothing in the near distance…

…like, for example, those _fricking_ pizza boxes.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

The world racked into sharp focus with those words. Lucina's finger on her chin brought Severa's gaze back. Her lips lightly wet from their kiss and parted with burgeoning lust. She looked like she was ready to eat a whole cavalry. But it was her smile, gentle as a summer breeze, that had Severa nodding like an underfed puppy begging for a long-desired treat.

"Y-you don't have to…"

"I want to…" Lucina dipped her head softly to brush her nose against Severa's. "Do you want me to?"

A staggered moan caught in Severa's throat. Her skin was unraveling. Her eyes were blurry. Her head hurt. She wanted to scream—screw Kjelle, screw the neighbors. She wanted to sprint out the door and run around the block until she collapsed in the park, out of breath and too exhausted to think. Trapped in the snare of those limped eyes staring up at her with all the affection in the world, she wanted to say…

"Yes…"

Severa whimpered as Lucina tented her body, pressing up into her, joining with her. Severa's hand trembled, as it cupped around Lucina's as gently as Lucina's cupped around her softness through her thin pajamas. Severa's hips rocked gently, stirring slowly like the pistons of a great machine.

"You're so warm…" Lucina whispered, fingers trailing around the outline of her through the soft flannel. "It's like you're burning up."

She couldn't look away, no matter how badly instinct begged her to. Her were captured, her heart too. It pounded in her chest. It screamed for attention, for relief, for release. With each smooth ripple of Lucina's fingers around her, the engine of her body revved harder, and harder. She felt herself teetering on the brink of something unbelievable.

So why wasn't she…

Lucina's hand was so warm, and it was so soft, and gentle, and unassuming—not at all like Kjelle's over-excited, extra-passionate groping. Lucina's hips nuzzled gently into hers, trapping her hand in the body-warm space between them, Lucina's eyes glittered like gemstones, Lucina's breath spread like fire across her face, and Lucina's smile was… s-so why couldn't she…

"Augh!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucina pulled away, her hand drafting inadvertently along Severa's thigh with her abrupt retreat. "Did it not feel good? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you!" The addled concoction of confusion, frustration, and jittery nervousness that whip-snapped into Severa's conscious mind would've deflated her like a spent balloon—if there were anything to deflate in the first place. She separated from Lucina, sitting back on her haunches, desperate, wanting to escape, to disappear. "I'm sorry, it's not… I'm never like this. I'm…"

"I-it's okay!" Lucina waved her hands emphatically in the air. "I wasn't expecting anything, honest! I-I wasn't even sure if it worked like that—"

"It does!" Severa insisted, eyes wide. "It completely does! If anything it works _too_ much like that. Like at restaurant, in the bathroom, I was so hard I felt like I was gonna die." All the air sucked out of her when she realized what she said. "I'm just… I mean it's just… that I'm—"

"She's nervous."

"Kjelle, w-what the heck!" Severa sat bolt upright. "You're spying on us?!"

"You wish." Kjelle replied with a throaty chuckle as she tromped out into the kitchenette and leaned against the island. "It's almost six AM, kiddos, which means I'm late for my morning run, because I've been waiting for you two lovebirds to sort this out for like forty-five minutes. I figured the only way I'm going to get out of this apartment is if I step in to provide a little personal training." She aimed an amiable glance at Lucina. "As you might've figured out already, our Little Rocket comes to making outs nervous as a fox sneaking into her first hen house."

"Kjelle…" Severa started, through clenched teeth.

"You gotta ease her into it. A drift of your fingers through her hair, for example, to get her attention and then—"

"Kjelle!"

Though the shouting match Severa was revving herself up for was quickly curtailed, as the gentle exploration of Lucina's fingers drifted through her hair.

Severa blinked at Lucina. "…eh?"

"Let's try."

Again, Severa blinked. "…e-eh?"

"I want you to be comfortable, and—"

"Damn Sev, looks like you found a keeper!" Kjelle hopped atop the kitchen island, resting her weight on her hands, and regarded them over the back of the couch "Her ears are sensitive, which is why you gotta squeeze 'em, to make sure you have her full attention."

"Like this?" Lucina asked, wrapping a hand around Severa's ear and squeezing it gently into her palm.

Severa's mild groan—and suddenly improved posture—confirmed that, yes, _like this_ was in at least the general ballpark.

"And now that you have her attention, you have to butter her up a little. Make sure she absolutely, positively, no questions asked, knows how much you like her."

Severa felt as if she were sinking into the couch as Lucina slunk her way atop her. Lucina's weight was a blissful manacle around her body, and Severa let out a whisper of a gasp as Lucina's small breasts glided over hers for the briefest moment. On reflex, her hands took Lucina around the hips, begging her closer. But Lucina hardly needed the encouragement. Their noses met, her lips touched down at the corner of Severa's mouth, then drafted over her cheek, tickled gently through her long hair, and planted the claim of their conquest with a soft kiss into Severa's earlobe. Severa's body ached with readiness as she felt Lucina's lips part against her flesh.

"I—"

"And make sure you say her name, she loves that."

"Severa, I…" Lucina bit her lip. It came back slightly moist, brushing along the curve of Severa's ear as she spoke. "I think you're really cute and…"

Severa's hands moved on their own, gripping at the firm muscles of Lucina's shoulders. Her hips tipped upwards on instinct. She became bare to the world, and…

"Oh…" Lucina whispered, blushing, as she felt Severa's growing firmness against her thigh.

"See?" Kjelle asked. "There's the Little Rocket I know."

Luckily, Severa was a bit too passion-deafened at the moment to even hear Kjelle's tease, much less respond to it.

"Now usually this is where I just jump right into business. Ask her if she's ready for you to kiss her."

"Are you ready for me to kiss you?"

Absolutely vacant, Severa nodded with brief urgently, her lower lip trembling with her readiness. It shook harder, and harder, and harder until Lucina stilled it with her own.

Their lips melded, spread, danced and fenced against one another. Lucina's wet were and eager, and the clipped, excited puffs of air from her nose washed across Severa's face with dizzying heat. Their tongues slicked over one another, and Severa whimpered. As Lucina jostled with her, guided her, Severa feared she might never _stop_ whimpering.

"Ask her where she wants you to touch her."

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

"My…" Severa realized she was holding her breath when it burst from her in an over-excited pant. "M-my boobs?"

"Your _boobs_?" Lucina giggled. "Really?"

Severa, red as a cherry tomato—and nipples stiffer than sin, showing through her top—abruptly looked to the side.

"As you might've noticed." Kjelle helpfully reeled in the slack of Severa's silence. "Sev doesn't say anything that comes within fifty meters of a cuss word."

"I do too!" Severa shot Lucina a tentative look. "I mean I can! And I have!"

"Say 'suck my tits'," Kjelle suggested.

"W-well..." Severa fidgeted beneath Lucina, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not going to _now_ that you've made a whole… a whole big _thing_ out of it."

It seemed rather precisely timed, Kjelle's casual grope of her own swelling package as that word—thing—passed Severa's lips. "Getting closer."

"You're so immature." Severa crossed her arms. She cast a look at Lucina for support. "You see what I meant now, right? About how she gets? She's impossible."

A mischievous smile spread over Lucina.

"That's the kind of smile that wants you to tell it to suck your dick, Rocket."

"What? Shut up!" She cast a look at Lucina. "I didn't— _she_ didn't mean that." Severa scrambled at the back of the couch, fully planning on vaulting the thing and strangling her roommate. "Kjelle I'm gonna murder you if you don't—" Only to find herself restrained Lucina's hands pressing firmly down on her thighs. "E-eh?"

With her eyes masked by the fall of her hair, Lucina blinked up at her. "I want to suck your dick, Severa."

"No you don't!" And then it hit her like a whip crack. Her world inverted. She was weightless. But her mind was unexpectedly clear. The hard drive of her brain rebooted. "You… do?"

Lucina nodded ably, her nose tracing a gentle trail through the shallow valley of Severa's cleavage. "I really, really do."

"She really does," added Kjelle.

"Only…" She nibbled tenderly at the corner of her lip. "You found something I haven't done before and I…" Her hands flexed gently with her nerves, squeezing at either side of Severa's thighs. "You'll tell me if I do anything wrong, won't you?"

Severa wondered if goddesses could do anything wrong.

Lucina's fingernails dug into her thighs. "Severa…"

"Call her Rocket."

The word floated like a cloud across Lucina's full lips. "Rocket…"

Severa whimpered with the sudden tent of her pajamas.

Severa watching Lucina patiently undo each button, exposing her. She felt the slightest tremble as her small breasts shifted. Her nipples went stuff. Faster. She begged, hoping to discover a latent telepathic talent. _Faster_.

"You need to ask for what you want, for once." Kjelle grinned ear to ear. "I've been doing it for three years now, so I know all the cues. I can read it plain as your scrunched up little nose. But nice girls like Luci…"

Severa arched her back. It was all of a millimeter, but the effort made it feel like a mile. And the waiting…

"Please…" Severa swallowed. Her hand moved on its own, snaring into Lucina's hair. Her eyes gleamed with painful innocence. "S-suck my…" Her hips bucked against Lucina's restraining weight atom them. The soft friction of her pajama bottoms against the sensitive head of her cock was like wildfire. "I can't say it, it's too weird…"

Lucina took her by the chin, tilted her gaze gently back to center. "You don't have to—this time."

And then, she descended.

A trio of staggered gasps spilled out of Severa as Lucina's tongue traced around her left nipple. Lucina pulled away, sparing Severa a worried look over the small mounds of her breasts.

"Don't stop, she's just sensitive."

"It sounded like it hurt," Lucina said, reaching down, giving Severa's shivering flank a light squeeze of encouragement.

"It does…" Severa said. "B-but…"

A mild, sadistic smile darkened Lucina's expression. The curtain of her hair spread over Severa's chest, and her moist lips graced against Severa's painfully stiff nipple as she said. "But you like that it does?"

On instinct, Severa's hand lashed down, gripping a fistful of Lucina's hair, some animal instinct compelling Severa to snare Lucina just as Lucina had snared her. Lucina's yelp of startled excitement paired with the pained and pleasured sound that died in Severa's throat as Lucina gripped the stuff little nub of her breast between her teeth.

She remembered when she first got them, her breasts. When they first started to grow, all sore and sensitive, and any touch on them like lightning. She'd never admit it—except how she already had, to Kjelle—that she'd stayed up half the night, toying with them, relishing in that dull ache, and…

Lucina's hand wrapped softly around her firmness. For a quantum instant, her thumb swept over the wet spot spreading over Severa's pajama bottoms.

"O-oh gods…" Severa whispered, wide-eyes staring at the ceiling, at everything, at nothing.

"Well, I've done my part." Kjelle smoothed a hand down her tight abs, wriggling her rump atop the counter. "Ladies, the road awaits—"

"Stay."

For the first time that night, it was Lucina and Kjelle, and not Severa, who were stunned into abrupt silence.

"Will you please just stay, Kjelle?" Now that she'd started talking, Severa despaired in her discovery that she needed something to _say_. "I can't… I mean…" Her heart was thumping a million times a minute. Every neuron in her was burning out one by one. She buried Lucina in her soulful look—nevermind how she offered it in with the added push of that slight, damp rise in her pajama bottoms against Lucina's waiting thigh. "I really, really like you, Luci but I…" Her hand flexed and released at her side, unconscious, with the tickle of Lucina's hair against her fingertips. "I want it to be perfect. I want to… I-I'm just—"

"It's her first time without me as a spotter," Kjelle interjected.

"Can you say _anything_ romantic?"

"I'm not the one on the date," Kjelle replied, blinking innocently.

Lucina cleared her throat, smiling benignly. "Hello, horny lesbian trying to give her first blowjob here?"

Appropriately chastened, Kjelle and Severa looked between each other, and mutely declared a détente.

"Okay," Kjelle said. "First tell her to lift her hips."

Lucina's hand left her cock, Severa mewled with phantom despair, but she didn't waste even half a second, when Lucina thumped her palm affectionately against her hips.

"Then, you grab her clothes."

Lucina nails scraped flesh as she took Severa's waistband.

"And if you're feeling a little mean, you make her squirm for it."

"Squirm," Lucina said.

And Severa did.

Lucina lifted the tented fabric, slipping Severa's bottoms over her wriggling hips and down to her thighs. Severa sucked in a hit of air as her cock trembled free. The dampness at its tip brought a shiver to her shoulders. Silently, she begged Lucina not to look. Silently, she begged Lucina to do never anything _but_ look.

"Take her into your hands and warm her up a little."

Severa bit down on the knuckle of her thumb, as Lucina's hands closed around her.

"Then, you gotta give her a little spit, just to get her used to it. So cup a hand beneath your mouth and…" With both of them lying down, the back of the couch cut off Kjelle's line of sight. "Is she looking at you? She's looking at you, right?"

"She sure is."

"That's my girl," Kjelle husked, wriggling her shoulders as the unseen passion filtering in the air staked its claim on her too.

Lucina's spit ran in a long line from her mouth, glittering like a chain of pearls in the low light, pooling in her palm. She did it slow, slow enough for Severa to grind her hips against the resistance of Lucina's weight on her legs. Slow enough for Severa to whimper and mewl like a hungry animal. Slow enough for clear fluid to stream down the engorged, pinkened length of her eager little cock. Long enough for her to _hate_ Kjelle for encouraging this beautiful, wonderful, innocent to be such a god dang _tease_.

Far past long enough for her to admit—at least, internally—how much she frickin' liked it.

"…then you get her nice and wet…"

Lucina's hand, slipped around her like a velvet glove, painting her with slippery spit. She didn't even shiver, like she usually did when Kjelle groped and pawed at her.

"…so she doesn't flinch when you put your mouth around her…"

Here, in this moment, Severa felt stronger than she'd ever been. She was powerful, she was brave. Her eyes were locked to Lucina's and Lucina's eyes were locked to hers. She could imagine marrying this girl. She could imagine buying a house in the suburbs with patio furniture and a barbeque grill. She could imagine raising kids. She could imagine sending the kids away to grandma on a holiday weekend so they could spend all three days…

Finally, after the awful eternity of this wonderful night, Lucina's lips engulfed her, just at the tip, and it was all Severa could do not to shriek as her body spasmed.

Kjelle snickered. "…then she flinches anyway."

…well, she might've been brave, but she was still only Severa.

Lucina's nose flared as she accepted the slight, musky taste of Severa's cock. She metered her breathing and descended a little lower, taking Severa one sweet, desperate inch at a time, adjusting to the taste of her pre, offering the first, most tentative motions of her tongue.

"Now if it were _me_ I'd want you to get a hand or two in the mix." Kjelle was perched on the kitchen island like the world's horniest gargoyle, groping herself, unconsciously thrusting against her own hand in pantomime of her own advice. "But little ladies like—"

"I'm not little!"

"Rocket, embrace it. A ton of girls go for the petite look."

Whether or not that was true, when Lucina's fingers threaded around her slickness, and Severa watched, mystified, as her lover's knuckles bobbed eagerly against her lover's lips as she vacuumed them around the streaming head of her cock. Lucina stroked her gently up and down like she was priming an engine with stage fright, and Severa realized how positively _enormous_ she felt.

"H-hunnnh…" Severa whimpered, her feet pressing flat against the couch as her hips took flight. A gentle gag caught in Lucina's throat, but she didn't stop, she didn't even pause.

"That means she likes you! Now you gotta like…" A perplexed look overcame Kjelle. "Make like… a cup with your tongue? Or like… a bed? Kinda a scoop?" Apparently deciding a demonstration would be more efficient, Kjelle stuck out her tongue. "Lakh tuhis?"

"H-how the heck are you a personal trainer? You completely suck at giving instructionaaah!"

"Sounds like you figured it out. Did she figure it out, Rocket?"

A herky-jerky nod was the best Severa could manage as a reply. She swallowed, her throat was dry. Frustration wrinkled her nose. "Y-you still suck."

"Not half as good as her, sounds like. Hey Luci," Kjelle peeked a bit over the couch. "If her leg starts to twitch, that means she's close. Don't let her bean you in the face with her knee."

"Shut up, I've never done that!"

Kjelle deadpanned her. "You did it like three days ago."

"You surprised me, t-that's—w-would you just… would you _please_ just shut up already??"

With a 'fuah!' of a gasp as she camp up for air, Lucina smiled up at Severa, never missing a beat, and jerking her slick shaft amiably as she said, "I like it. You two are so cute together!"

"See?" Kjelle asked. "And if you ever need a training session of your own, Luci—"

A flare of possession sparked in Severa's stomach, and her hands grasped Lucina's hair at their roots, and Lucina, in playful obedience, offered her mouth once more to the temple of Severa's worship.

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Kjelle put her hands up in mild defense.

Severa brief bout with assertiveness fizzled when Lucina giggled around her cock and Severa suddenly found her spine melting into half-cooked jelly.

Kjelle? What Kjelle? Never heard of her.

Lucina descended, engulfing her to the root. Severa gripped her hair, suppressing the urge to buck, to thrust.

"Sev, ask if she wants you to fuck her face."

Before Severa could shout ' _no!_ ' or say Kjelle was a ' _stupid asshole prick who still owes me ten bucks from last week's bowling!_ ' or any other such futilely furtive display of her potency and power in this moment, Lucina's hand vanished from her cock. Severa would've mewled her complaint, if the vibration of Lucina's hum around her painfully sensitive tip didn't soothed this sudden lack. Or if Lucina gave her time to speak, or think, or even breathe, before curling both hands beneath her rump and encouraging her upwards with a moan of joyous encouragement.

"Oh gods, oh cripes…" Severa head fell back against the couch. Her body was unraveling. She couldn't keep it together. Every inch of her body went slack, all power routed to her core—it was the only way she could concentrate enough to lift her hips. To fuck her. To fuck this beautiful, intelligent, cool woman who for some reason wanted her to do it. Who _begged_ her to do it—in so many words (or the lack thereof).

Lucina's hair swept over her bare hips with every fidgeting forward pulse of her body and Lucina took her without complaint—but for the gentle, gulping gags of her throat. And that hardly seemed like a complaint at all, given that each enthusiastic, energetic choke of Lucina's throat around Severa's cock accompanied with the pinch and grind of her long nails deeper and deeper into Severa's ass—as if to groan _more!_ as to shout _do it!_ as if to scream _fuck me!_ as if to say…

 _I want this—I want_ you _—more than anything in the world._

Severa felt enormous. She felt colossal. She felt like there was never a more important person in the world. She felt… she felt… she _felt_ —

"Hnngh…" Her nails dug welts of passion into Lucina's scalp to mirror the ones on Severa's rump. An all-too familiar tingling spread through the head of her cock. Her muscles seized, suddenly rapt and alert and ready to bear, her spine compressed her into a furtive ball of passion, lower lip quivering as if she were on the verge of tears. She couldn't keep her eyes open. It hurt too much to see. "Haaaa."

"Careful Luci, when she makes _that_ sound it means she's about to—"

"Hnnn~ _NNK_!" Severa groaned, capping off Kjelle's statement for her.

Lucina uttered a muffled yelp of surprise as the sour taste of Severa filled her mouth.

"And _that's_ ," Kjelle said, "why we call her Rocket."

The room was quiet for a moment, but for the strangled sound of Severa's breathing the, by comparison, polite whisper of Lucina's recovering breath through her nose, and the gentle puff of air as the shared passion of the room brought a glow to Kjelle's cheeks.

"She actually lasted a lot longer than she usually does with me," Kjelle teased. "Good on you, Rocket, showing off your stamina for your new crush."

Severa unspooled, all the tension in her body had dissipated into the air, slouching back on the couch and staring up at the ceiling with large, glassy eyes. She noticed a new, spidery crack in the plaster— _should really have the landlord check that out_ , she thought.

It was, of course, far easier to think on possible water damage that it was to acknowledge how the warmth of Luci's lips, still around her, nursing her gently, encouraging every last drop from her quickly deflating cock, was working her tortured body into abject spasms, her hips and legs trembling and jerking in aftershock with every careful sweep of Lucina's tongue against her heat. It was over too soon, and she whimpered with the chill as the warmth of Lucina's mouth left her, and she was again exposed to the cool air.

Though it seemed to take every ounce of her strength, Lucina made her harrowing ascent of Severa's body, lips parted, eager to seal things with a post-coital kiss. Bleary eyed, Severa lifted her head to meet her, and their lips brushed each other's for the coolest instant before Lucina collapsed atop Severa, snuggling her cheek against her breasts like a lazy, well-fed cat.

"Well, that was fun," Kjelle chimed, benign as if they'd just enjoyed the first picnic of summer. Without a care in the world for the raging erection tenting her shorts, Kjelle moseyed over to door and sat down to tug on her jogging shoes. "I'd invite you both for the run, but I'd say you two earned a morning off."

The pair of them, sinking into each other on the couch, offered some beleaguered combination of groans and squirms as their response, and, despite her sudden depletion, Severa shivered as the delicate brush of Lucina's long hair over her sensitive skin drew an agonizing—but not entirely unpleasant—semi-stiffness from her dwindling cock. Feeling that twitch, Lucina's hand slunk between them, searching, offering a lightest touch of fingers, a silk, sleepy whisper of a caress.

"D-don't…" Severa whimpered, body flinching and writhing at Lucina's delicate touch as the final shocks of her orgasm ricocheted through her small body. "I-I'm still..."

"She hasn't been with a girl like you, she probably doesn't know." Kjelle yawned, shaking out the stiffness in her shoulders, and leaned forward to grab her outstretched foot and bend into a deep stretch. "Speaking of, hey Luci, one last thing."

Lucina lifted her sleepy head from Severa's chest, blinking at Kjelle from over the arm of the chair. "Hneh?" She coughed a little, her throat returning to a world of speech

"Make sure she brings a hand towel to bed. She's gonna leak like a faucet for like half an hour, minimum."

"Kjelle…" Severa groaned, as she clawed her way out of the cloud of her orgasm and regained the slightest sliver of her senses.

"Yeah, Rocket?"

"I frickin' hate you so much."

"I know you do," said Kjelle, deep voice melting with deeper affection.

Anticipating her morning exercise with eager glee, Kjelle sprung to her feet, bounced in her sneakers, and showering the beleaguered girls with a final, emphatic writhe of her trapped cock, and quickly, she was out the door.

"Doesn't she—"

Severa knew where this was going. "She doesn't care. She…"

"She seems like a pretty good friend."

"Yeah." Severa let out a hoarse, exhausted laugh. "She is." Her fingers felt numb, as she traced them clumsily along Lucina's bare arm. "You were amazing…"

" _You_ were amazing," Lucina replied. Her warm breath brushed tenderly over Severa's over-sensitive nipples, drawing a tremendous flicker out of Severa's hips with every word. " _This_ was amazing. I…" She blinked, lifting her head. "Holy fuck, did I just _do_ that?" She giggled, a sort of proxy, post-orgasmic hysteria overtaking her features. "I was twenty two before I even _made out_ with someone and now I'm going home with girls I just met—" A look of deep consternation crossed her face, as if she were calculating some forbidden equation. With the utter sincerity of a hushed whisper—summer-camp reverence—she asked, "Did we just have a _threesome_?"

"No way." Severa said, using her last ounce of strength to wrap Lucina in a possessive embrace. "That'd mean I had to share you."

Lucina snorted out the last few giggles her body would allow, plummeting fully into Severa's deep embrace. "Lucky for you I'm completely beat." She stroked her ear affectionately between Severa's breasts. "So you can have a nap before I ride your face so hard you'll swear I'm a cowgirl."

Severa's weary head fell to the side, and she gazed balefully at a half-dozen pizza boxes piled haphazardly near the TV stand. "You don't… what she said, I mean… you don't have to stay—"

Before she could finish, however, Lucinda took Severa's hand in hers, squeezed their laced fingers together tight, and asked, "Why don't you show me where you keep the towels?"

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a LOT longer than I thought it'd be, and I have hopes to continue it. But you know what makes it a LOT easier to continue things? Comments! Because otherwise you're like "does anyone literally care if Kjelle bones Severa while Lucina watches and or takes notes??" So hit me up below and tell me what you think!
> 
> As usual, if you’re interested in my other works, you can find my stuff at my website [bespokesmut.com](http://www.bespokesmut.com), you can drop requests for short fiction in my [tumblr ask box](http://zoegmiller.tumblr.com), you can find my commission info [here](https://zoegmiller.wordpress.com/commissions/), and don’t forget to look me up on [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/zohg)!!
> 
> Thank you SO much for slogging your way through this whole thing, I hope it was worth it! 
> 
> ~Zoh <3


End file.
